But I Really Did Want To Watch The Movie
by HoldOnTightx3
Summary: Durring the movie, Nick tells Demi he has feelings for her. Are the feelings mutual? Disclaimer, I don't own anything.


Lovato and The Jonas Brothers had finished a show an hour or so ago. It was around ten at night, and the four Disney stars sat on the couch. They were getting ready to watch Grease, since it was Demi's night to pick a movie. But it seemed, every time it was Demi's turn she picked the same move, Grease. Because of that the parents and little brother of the Jonas Brothers went to bed early.

Demi glanced to her right, where Nick sat, and to her left where Joe and Kevin were seated. She really loved them, they were like her brothers. Of course there was an exception. The curly haired 15 year old to her right "Are you guys ready to start the movie?" She asked.

Kevin shook his head. "I'm thinking of turning in early. That show wore me out." Kevin never liked to lie. But, he was also well aware of his brother, Nick's feelings towards Demi. Himself and Joe sat Nick down before the show that night, and told him that tonight was the night to tell Demi. Nick reluctantly agreed that during the movie he was going to tell her. That was why both Kevin and Joe were going to bed.

Joe nodded his head. "Same with me. I guess I rocked out to hard tonight." He said with a grin.

Demi pouted. "Come on Joey. You have to stay. You are the only one who sings the songs with me."

Joe sighed. "Well, Dem, if you really want me to I guess-" In the middle of his sentence Kevin kicked him in the ankle. He shot a glare to his older brother, and bent forward, rubbing the spot Kevin kicked. He bit his lip until he was sure he wouldn't scream, yelp or a mixture of the two. He sat straight again, the pain in his ankle where Kevin kicked him hadn't numbed. What the hell was Kevin still wearing shoes for? Does he ever just relax? "Never mind Demi, I'm really tired."

Demi sighed. "Fine." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess we need you guys to be well rested for tomorrow."

Kevin smiled slightly, standing up. "Night Nick. Night Demi." He walked towards where the bunks were.

Joe sighed, standing up as his brother did. "Goodnight you two. I'm sure you'll enjoy the movie." He followed his brother, but before they could turn to the hallway where the bunks were, Joe tripped over something most likely his own two feet. He fell into his older brother.

Demi could faintly here Kevin say "Danga, watch it". She chuckled. "Are you sure Joe wasn't adopted?"

Nick laughed softly. "How about you stop insulting my older brother, and start this movie."

Demi grabbed the remote, and pressed play. She happily sang along to the first song, Summer Nights as Nick watched her with a grin on his face.

Nick sighed. "Hey Demi, is that really what girls look for?" He motioned to John Trovolta's character Danny whose face was on the screen.

Demi softly bit her bottom lip, thinking of a presentable answer. "I think girls are just attracted to a guy with the bad boy look, and the good boy attitude. Although, that isn't exactly my type." If only he knew her type.

"What is your type?" Nick asked her.

Demi sighed. "A gentleman, a guy with a great personality, someone who's very focused on what he does..." Since she figured it already sounded to much like Nick, she stopped. She wasn't ready for him to know how she felt. "But, since we're on that subject, what do you look for?"

Nick thought for a moment. It's now or never. "You." He leaned forward, and kissed her.

The kiss was quick and innocent, but it meant a lot to Demi. "Nick I-"

"I'm so sorry Demi." He interjected before she could finish. "I should've known that the feelings were not mutual. I should've kept my mouth shut. I sh-"

This time Demi kissed him. This one was little longer than the first. She slowly pulled away from his lips, with a smile on her face. "You are exactly what I look for."

Little did the two of them know, they were being watched. Kevin and Joe stood in the darkness, in the door way where the bunks were. "You know Kevin, I'm glad they are FINALLY together. But I really did want to watch that movie."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Just go to bed Joe."


End file.
